Under the dying Moon
by Gil a Galad
Summary: ...er wird Verderben bringen. Tod und Schatten werden mit ihm sein. - "Dem Ende kannst du nicht entfliehen. - Sei auf unserer Seite, dann können wir gewinnen!" - "Vergiss das Schicksal!" -SLASH-
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Das HP-Universum und alle darin vorkommenden bekannten Personen gehören der hochverehrten JK Rowling *zum Opferaltar weist* Nur einige Personen wie Josh, Shiyo, David und einige weitere sind meiner kranken Fantasie entsprungen *duckt sich vorsichtshalber* ich kanns nunmal nicht lassen... vergebt mir ^.~

Warning: an erster Stelle steht natürlich SLASH, das heißt (für alle dies noch nicht wissen) gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe. Wie sollte es auch sonst sein? ^.^ Und ich kann nicht dafür garantieren, dass nicht hier und da mal etwas Blut fließen wird... oder auch etwas mehr... ich seh bisher nur eine verschwommene Storyline *hüstel* *mal etwas an der arbeiten sollte*

Und natürlich würd ich mich wahnsinnig über euer Feedback freuen *mit Zaunpfahl winkt* wer würde das auch nicht? Schließlich muss ich doch wissen, was ihr davon haltet und ob ihr nicht irgendwo Verbesserungsvorschläge hättet (immer her damit, man will schließlich noch was lernen :D)

Ok, genug davon. Viel Spaß beim Lesen ^.^

.

.

~*~*~

.

_Turn your head and see the fields of flames!_

Mit ruhigem Atem stand er dort, reglos, seinen Blick starr in die endlose Finsternis vor sich gerichtet – und wissend, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Denn dort, wo er war, nach allem, was geschehen war... er wollte nicht umkehren. Nach allem...

_Since we've reached the point of no return..._

The sky is empty

...we're getting nowhere...

Stille.

Völlige Stille.

Nichts regte sich, nur der Wind wehte, ruhig und still, beförderte Neuigkeiten von fernen Gestaden, von weit fort, wo niemand von dem etwas ahnte, was hier geschehen war, hier, an dem Schauplatz so vieler Dinge... hier, wo alles begonnen hatte...

_Find myself in darkest places..._

Find myself drifting away...

I cannot be freed...

Er hatte nicht mit dieser Stille gerechnet... nie war es so still gewesen. Keine einzige Stimme regte sich in seinem Kopf, kein noch so kleiner Gedanke schien ihn von dem Unausweichlichen abbringen zu wollen. 

_I'm falling down..._

Viel eher hatte er vermutet, dass in einer Situation wie dieser, einem Augenblick, den er schon so lange in unendlich vielen verschiedenen Variationen vorausgesehen hatte, Erinnerungen über ihn hereinbrechen würden. Fröhliche wie auch bittere – er wusste nicht, welche er willkommener geheißen hätte, zogen doch alle seiner fröhlichen Erinnerungen unmittelbar Trauer nach sich. Waren doch all seine fröhlichen Erinnerungen für immer verloren... so wie auch er selbst längst verloren war...

_Never give up! Never give in!_

»Vergib mir...« Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt, getränkt von dem Blut und den Tränen, die vergossen worden waren. »...aber wir beide, du und ich, ahnten wir nicht schon immer, dass es kein anderes Ende würde nehmen können? Vergib mir... 

Ich habe nie aufgegeben. Bis zum Ende habe ich durchgehalten. Nie eingelenkt...« Die Stimme erstarb.

Dass sie ihn hier, am Ende, allein lassen würden...

Dass ihn niemand mehr hindern würde, niemand auf ihn einreden würde...

_The Ferryman will wait for you my Dear!_

„Dakishimete*..." Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stahl sich der Schatten eines Lächelns auf sein Gesicht. „Kiesaru kono sekai de anata to aishi tsuzukeru**…"

Langsam senkte er den Blick. So langsam, dass es ihm vorkam wie Stunden, bis er die schwarze Leere erblickte, die sich unter ihm erstreckte. Wie lange es wohl dauern würde? 

_Out of Mind..._

Can't get it...

Can't get it out of my mind...

Das Lächeln kehrte zurück, diesmal breiter, und für einen Augenblick schien er glücklich – glücklicher, als er seit langer Zeit gewesen war. Er war am Ziel angelangt, dies war nun also das Ende – so wie er es von Anfang an vorausgesehen hatte. Nun konnte niemand ihn mehr aufhalten, niemand... nur wenige Sekunden trennten ihn von der absoluten Freiheit.

Und er würde dort sein... auf ihn wartend... 

Noch immer ruhig und gleichmäßig atmend schloss er die Augen. Es gab keinen Grund zur Furcht, er hatte nichts zu befürchten und nichts zu verlieren bis auf ein Leben, das er nicht mehr leben wollte. Nichts hielt ihn noch hier... 

_Sorrow and defeat..._

Sorrow and defeat...

~*~

_We live, we die._

»Warum...?«

»...«

»Warum hast du ihn nicht befreit?«

»Ich hatte keine Wahl. Diese Macht... habe ich nicht. Die hatte nur er.«

»Du kannst mich nicht täuschen! Du hättest ihm das ersparen können!«

»...«

»Warum?«

_Don't you know that fate has been decided by the Gods..?_

~*~

* - umarme mich

** - Am Ende dieser schwindenden Welt werden wir uns für immer lieben

~*~*~

Sooo, das also war der erste Teil. Und, was denkt ihr? *gaaanz unauffällig auf den kleinen lila Button unten weist* Je mehr Reviews, desto größer die Motivation, weiterzuschreiben ^.~

Und es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, dass es gleich so anfängt... aber es geht nicht anders. Eigentlich ist dieser Teil das Ende des ganzen, also wird das 1. Chapter der eigentliche Anfang sein und langsam erklären, wie es dazu kam ^.^


	2. Kapitel 1

Zum Disclaimer: das hab ich im Prolog vergessen... *kleinlaut* es werden immer wieder kürzere Auszüge aus dem Songtext „And then there was Silence" von Blind Guardian vorkommen, entweder (wie im Prolog) original und im englischen zitiert, oder übersetzt oder sinngemäß übernommen ^^  
  
@Sam nochmal einen Riesendank für das Review!! *durchknuddelt* *hat sich riesig gefreut* und das mit dem Lied ist ja hier beantwortet *pfeift*  
  
@Seraphiel ebenfalls DANKESCHÖN!! *anstrahlt* freut mich riesig, dass es dir gefällt ^^ *knuddelt durch*  
  
Und weiter im Text ^.^  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nachdenklich hatte er den Blick auf den Zug gerichtet. Er war milde überrascht, dass er weder Nervosität noch Neugierde empfand für das, was auf ihn zukommen würde.  
  
»Was denkst du?«  
  
Er konnte an der Tonlage seiner Stimme feststellen, dass sein Freund lächelte. »Nichts«, wehrte er ab und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.  
  
»Red keinen Unsinn, du hast schon wieder diesen Gesichtsausdruck.«  
  
»Welchen Gesichtsausdruck?«  
  
»Na, diese in die unendliche Ferne gerichteten Augen«, erklärte David und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. »Lächle doch mal!«  
  
Augenrollend wandte Josh ihm den Blick zu. »Du bist unerträglich«, stellte er fest und wer ihn nicht kannte, wäre davon ausgegangen, dass er sein Gegenüber auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte.  
  
Doch David kannte ihn, besser vielleicht als irgendjemand sonst, gerade gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Josh wie so oft ein Grinsen unterdrückte. »Ich weiß, dass du absolut keine Lust auf das nächste Jahr hast«, sagte er dann gerade heraus und seufzte. »Mir geht's doch genauso...«  
  
»Leider kann ich mich nicht davor drücken. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach froh sein, dich für ein ganzes Jahr los sein zu dürfen«, fügte er mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen hinzu.  
  
»Oh... das bist du noch nicht?«, fragte David schmunzelnd. »Damit hätte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht gerechnet.«  
  
»Ich bin wohl nicht so leicht zu durchschauen wie du dachtest«, grinste Josh und ließ seinen Blick zu dem Gepäck wandern, das neben ihm auf dem Bahngleis stand. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust auf das Jahr, das ihm nun bevorstand, wahrscheinlich zögerte er darum, den Zug früher als nötig zu betreten. Als könne er damit etwas an längst getroffenen Entscheidungen ändern. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen.  
  
»Keine Sorge, ich werde dir bestimmt öfter schreiben, als dir lieb ist«, versprach ihm sein Freund mit drohendem Unterton in der Stimme.  
  
»Ich werde gar nicht genug von dem bisschen kriegen können, was ich von dir höre«, meinte Josh mit einem schiefen Grinsen und warf David einen lüsternen Blick zu. Dieser lachte.  
  
»Und du meinst, ich wäre unmöglich...«  
  
»Bist du doch auch.«  
  
»Werde ich wohl irgendwann etwas an dieser Meinung ändern können?«  
  
»Ich fürchte nicht.«  
  
Stille.  
  
»Ich werde dich vermissen.«  
  
David sah auf und lächelte. »Und ich dich erst. Jede Sekunde, die ich nicht bei dir sein kann.«  
  
»Pass auf, dass du vor Trauer nicht vergehst«, stichelte Josh, als er nach seinem Koffer griff.  
  
»Unkraut vergeht nicht«, grinste David und hielt einen Augenblick inne, unschlüssig was nun zu tun war, dann trat er vor und zog Josh ungestüm in die Arme. »Und wehe du änderst etwas an dieser Ansicht«, zischte er ihm ins Ohr.  
  
Mit seiner freien Hand strich dieser ihm sanft über den Rücken. Es gab nur wenige Augenblicke, in denen sie sich so nahe waren, und wenige Augenblicke, in denen sie so offen ihre Gefühle jemandem gegenüber zeigten. Doch die Zeit, die ihnen bevorstand, versprach zu unangenehm zu werden, als dass sie dabei ihre gewohnte Gleichgültigkeit beibehalten könnten.  
  
Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, sahen sie sich noch einmal schweigend in die Augen, doch sie brauchten keine weiteren Worte, um zu wissen, was der andere dachte. Schließlich schwang Josh sich seine Tasche um und trat mit festem Schritt auf den Zug zu, er blickte sich erst wieder um, als er diesen betreten hatte.  
  
David hatte sich, so wie zuvor er selbst, an die Wand gelehnt, ein verschwörerisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er an seiner Zigarette zog. Er hatte es, im Gegensatz zu Josh, die Ferien über nicht geschafft, mit dem Kettenrauchen aufzuhören. So wie es bei den meisten Dingen war.  
  
Abermals seufzte Josh. Was würde aus seinem Freund werden, wenn er sich nicht um ihn kümmerte? Wer würde dafür sorgen, dass er nicht in zu große Schwierigkeiten geriet?  
  
Doch er hatte kaum genug Zeit, sich Sorgen zu machen, bevor der schrille Pfiff des Schaffners ertönte und die Türen sich schlossen. Josh blinzelte und richtete seine Augen direkt in die des Freundes, der seinen Blick erwiderte, bis sie sich aus den Augen verloren und der Zug um eine Kurve bog.  
  
Ein ganzes Jahr würden sie sich nun nicht sehen...  
  
Josh schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken loszuwerden, und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem möglichst leeren Abteil, da er keine große Lust auf eine kichernde, lärmende Schülerschar hatte.  
  
~*~  
  
Wehmütig senkte David den Blick. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er reglos dagestanden und dem Zug nachgeblickt hatte, selbst als dieser schon lange aus seiner Sicht verschwunden war. Die zurückgebliebenen Eltern und Verwandte der Schüler hatten längst das Gleis verlassen und waren vermutlich mittlerweile auf dem Heimweg.  
  
Seufzend nahm er einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette, bevor er sie wegwarf und einen letzten Blick dorthin warf, wo er eben noch Joshs Augen hatte ausmachen können. Ein Jahr würde vergehen, bis sie sich wiedersehen würden... Wut stieg in ihm auf und bevor er die Kontrolle über sich wiedergewinnen konnte schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Steine der Wand. Der Schmerz, der seine Glieder durchfuhr, vermochte den Zorn jedoch nicht zu lindern.  
  
»Er ist also weg?«, ertönte eine Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr.  
  
David schloss die Augen, um Beherrschung ringend, und drehte sich langsam zu der Person um, die sich lautlos neben ihn geschlichen hatte. »Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht.« Seine Stimme klang eiskalt.  
  
»Er ist dein Freund, also habe ich ein Recht zu erfahren, was mit ihm geschieht«, erklärte die Frau mit einem ausdruckslosen Lächeln.  
  
»Recht?« David lachte spöttisch auf. »Woher nimmst du dir bitte das Recht?! Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich nichts mit dir zu tun haben will, oft genug habe ich es dir gesagt. Was machst du also hier?«  
  
»Mich um einen auf Abwege gekommenen jungen Mann kümmern.« Sie hob ihre Hand, um ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, doch er wehrte sie schroff ab.  
  
»Mach dir bloß keine Umstände«, sagte er mit gleichgültiger Miene. »Ich kann sehr gut selbst entscheiden, welchen Weg ich zu gehen habe. Und - es mag dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein - ich habe sehr lange und sehr gründlich über diese Entscheidung nachgedacht, kaum seit ich mich auf eure Spielchen eingelassen habe. Ich denke mal, dass du sehr wohl weißt, was das letzte ausschlaggebende Ereignis war, das mich dazu gebracht hat, die Richtung zu wechseln.«  
  
»Ich gebe zu, dass es ein Fehler war, ihn da mit reinzuziehen«, stimmte die Frau ihm zu. »Doch glaubst du im Ernst, dass du mit einer einzigen, lächerlichen Entscheidung, die du getroffen zu haben glaubst, dein vergangenes Leben von deinem zukünftigen zu trennen vermagst?«  
  
David trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran, so dass sie seinen Atem spüren konnte, als er ihr ins Ohr zischte: »Vielleicht nicht. Aber es ist zumindest ein Anfang.« Mit diesen Worten schenkte er ihr einen letzten, kalten Blick und disapparierte.  
  
»Du weißt gar nicht, worauf du dich da eingelassen hast, mein Lieber«, flüsterte sie mit einem unheilverkündenden Unterton in der Stimme.  
  
~*~*~  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
